doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Time Mirrors
The grand meeting of Helen who seems to be a bit abnormal. This episode was made within an hour so it was very rushed but should be a bit of fun, not a great story but fun. Story Psycho fiddled with a fob watch as he tossed it into the air and then caught it. He had something special planned for the Doctor and his latest companion Gwen. He inspected the fob watch as a figure walked into the room out of a TARDIS. “Mallion I assume,” the Master walked in as Psycho rolled his eyes. “The silly Master,” Psycho held out a gun and shot the Master twice as he started to regenerate. “What are you doing?” The Master shouted clearly angered at being forced to regenerate. Psycho did not respond as the Master had gold streams rolling from his hands and head as he collapsed to the ground. The door the Master had just walked in from exploded as he looked up. *Introducing Benedict Cumberbatch as the Master* *** The Doctor was fiddling with controls around his TARDIS as Gwen was sitting on the ground looking gloomily at the door. The Doctor turned around to her as Gwen got up and went slowly towards the door. “I’m sorry but I need some time away from this,” Gwen looked towards a photo that she had been holding onto as she stared particularly towards a fob watch that was around her neck as she remembered that she had lost it on Gallifrey at some point over the last few weeks. “We can find it,” the Doctor stood over her following her eyes towards the fob watch as Gwen quickly put the photo back. “Just drop me off back home. Perhaps it will find me in time,” Gwen tried as the Doctor reluctantly went around the console clearly a bit sad by this point. He pulled a few levers as the TARDIS stood to a stop as Gwen went towards the doors off it. She opened the TARDIS doors and within seconds was instantly sucked out of them as the Doctor now hung onto the console. “Seriously? We cannot even have the navigation to drop someone off at the right point?” The Doctor shouted to the TARDIS as the doors slammed shut as the thing pulling the Doctor out then stopped after a few moments. “Hello there Doctor,” the Master sat in a chair on the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled back as he slowly walked towards the new face. “Who are you? The Master? Psycho? Rassilon?” The Doctor quickly asked. The Master yawned at this new Doctor’s new found sense of stupidity. “The Master. I’m the only one who can break into your TARDIS without your machine even knowing. Your friend is safe in case your overly Human emotions were playing with your anger,” the Master got off the chair as he put his hand in the air. A book then appeared in it seemingly out of no where. “I’m not Human. Please do not compare me to those overly emotional senses,” the Doctor called as he looked at the book “is that some sort of book to spell the end of the universe?” “Exactly right. A tale in fact. The oldest tale in the universe although it is a rather boring one,” the Master handed the book over to the Doctor. “Tomb of the Master? I have never heard off it,” the Doctor quickly read through it by just flipping through the pages “the end of the universe will occur in a different universe?” “It would seem so. A parallel universe seems to have been created and it contains your previous incarnation,” the Master then clicked his fingers as the book seemed to disappear “but that is not a part of my plans. It happens in another universe and will even affect this one. But for now you live and that should probably change.” The Master clicked his fingers again as a mirror appeared in the TARDIS. The Doctor looked into it and then felt something pulling him in. The Master then pushed the Doctor inside. The Doctor could now see the TARDIS from inside the mirror. The Master tapped on the glass. When he was satisfied with the results he picked up the mirror and threw it out of the TARDIS as a large worm hole pulled the mirror in. *** Gwen awoke feeling heavy headed. She opened her eyes seeing a half of mirrors as they seemed to have different people inside them. She started walking around seeing the figures trying to get out of the mirrors. “How does all this make you feel?” Psycho asked. He had a gun in one hand as he sat back on a chair. “Not too bothered. You should never point a gun at me,” Gwen advised which seemed to confuse Psycho. “You have no sort of advantage. Join forces with me and I can grant you your every wish,” Psycho offered as Gwen laughed loudly. She then pulled out a gun and shot Psycho’s hand. His gun clattered to the ground as Gwen shot it causing it to disappear into a small pile of ash. “I would never join forces with scum like you,” Gwen spat on the ground to further prove her point. A mirror unlike any of the others appeared next to Psycho. “The Doctor will be forever trapped if you do not join me in taking down Gallifrey,” Psycho tried to hide his arm as Gwen could see the damage that she had caused. “Lost a hand. Very good shot,” Gwen chuckled as Psycho brought the arm back out revealing the loss of the hand “I guess my warning was proven correct.” “Shut up. This is the last chance that the offer will be on the table,” Psycho got up and went behind the picture of the Doctor. “Never. The Doctor will find a way to get out of it,” Gwen shouted trying to sound a lot more sure than she actually was “he always does.” “If that is the way you want to play it,” Psycho sat back in his seat. The Master then appeared behind the Doctor in the mirror holding a gun to his head. He then pulled the trigger twice as the Doctor started regenerating. He then pulled the trigger again as the Doctor’s body crashed to the ground. Gwen ran towards the mirror as the Master disappeared from within it. Psycho then pushed the window down as the glass shattered onto the ground. Gwen picked up the now shattered mirror and could not see the Doctor anywhere. “Bad move Psycho. You have just lost your bargaining tool,” Gwen pulled out a gun. But before she could fire it a figure appeared behind her. It was the Master as he pulled the trigger on his gun as Gwen also collapsed to the ground. “If I knew it would have been that easy to kill the Doctor I would have done it a long time ago,” the Master smiled. One figure in the mirrors was not trying to break out. *** Helen shut her eyes as she began meditating. In Ancient Greece and a battle that was ensuing it was very hard to get any sort of peace and quiet. A thousand ships battled in the water in front of her as she hated the prospect of war. But she loved to see men destroying each other all for her hand in marriage. A strand of hair fell to her eyes as Helen quickly went towards the mirror to see if her hair was still in a fashionable style. She then felt something pulling her towards the mirror as she allowed it to pull her in somehow knowing that resistance would be futile and in vain. After a few hours of being in the mirror and seeing the Master kill a random man and woman Helen had an idea. She shut her eyes and put thoughts of being outside of the mirror into her head. She then felt a slight change of breeze as she suddenly appeared outside. Psych and the Master looked curiously at Helen. “Hello boys and yes I do have a full length dress on so you will not have to blush,” Helen chuckled to herself as she grabbed Gwen’s body and disappeared. “Who is she and how did she escape?” Psycho shouted as he could then see Gwen in a mirror. Her bullet wound had disappeared as she seemed to be recovering “the mirrors should not have any healing potential.” “But I do. Not many people know off my healing powers that I’ve seemed to have since I was a child,” Helen then had the Doctor’s body. “That is impossible. We smashed all traces of his being,” Psycho was clearly confused by how this was all playing out. He was not the only one as the Master then disappeared but he did not reappear for several moments. When he did reappear he was in the same place as he had been in before. “I cannot move into mirrors. Some sort of force seems to be preventing me from doing so,” the Master went towards the mirror that Gwen was in as he pushed it over. It smashed onto the ground but his efforts seemed to be in vain. Gwen appeared in another mirror within moments. “The way to get out off these mirrors is in the way that you think. Just think that you want to escape and you probably will. With the right mind set you can change between mirrors and if you are powerful enough and meditate a lot then you can prevent others from doing the same thing,” Helens voice seemed to come from everywhere. The Doctor then appeared in a mirror as he opened his eyes. Surprised that he was still alive the Doctor could then see multiple people coming out of their mirrors and surrounding the Master and Psycho. “I’m alive. Fantastic,” the Doctor called as he was then out of the mirror. He seemed confused as he had only hoped for it and then it happened. Psycho started shooting the people coming out of the mirrors but they just seemed to get put back into mirrors and started healing again. “Impossible,” Psycho yelled as the Doctor stepped in front of him. The Doctor brought out a sonic screwdriver as he started scanning the air around him. “Psychic link that is how we can all escape the mirrors. Big mistake on your part you could have just decided not too go for the dramatics and just killed me when I was not inside a mirror,” the Doctor pointed out to Psycho’s frustration. “We have enough energy,” the Master called as Psycho’s eyes suddenly shone brightly. “The tale will ring true Doctor. Not just in this universe but several universes. Here is where the Tomb of the Master will come into play,” Psycho then disappeared in a flash. His being turning to air as several pairs of eyes were now facing the Doctor. “Who saved us?” The Doctor asked as he looked around the room. “Her. Some random girl,” Gwen pointed out as the Doctor saw Helen “please do not have her as your new companion. And drop me off.” “Helen. Thank you for saving us. Now we have to get out off this place. Any ideas?” The Doctor looked around as no suggestions were incoming “and he has enough energy for something relating to that tale.” “Don’t worry about it Doctor,” Gwen advised as the black surrounding started to collapse as the air was becoming thin and the walls tightened. Everyone was squeezing through as the Doctor looked for a quick solution. “Helen. If you can save us then do so,” the Doctor shouted as Helen put her arms out wide as a weird energy started to surround them. “Everyone think of Ancient Greece and the thousand ships that battle within its oceans,” Helen advised as everyone did as they were told. They then appeared mid-air as they all fell into the ocean. They were not too far from the battle as a ship went next to them. A man with curly hair looked overboard and then went back to his ship as he was shouting something to the other crew members. “Isn’t that Helen of Troy?” The curly haired man came back as a rope was thrown to Helen. The crew held the group as they were lifted upwards and on board the ship. “Thank you curly haired stranger,” Helen smiled as the others clearly looked confused. “Helen of Troy?” Gwen asked as he jaw dropped. “Your jaw has dropped. It is not wise to gawp at a Queen,” Helen advised as Gwen brought her jaw back up and closed her mouth. “Where is the TARDIS?” Gwen asked as the Doctor looked around. Several dozen eyes were on him. “Got the key. Here we go back to the future,” the Doctor grinned which caused a sigh to ripple through the crowd “not everyone is a fan of good old jokes then.” “Just use the residual matter of the key to bring your box through the time vortex,” Gwen ordered as the Doctor went into his pocket and pulled a key out “you are sure lucky that the sea did not take the key.” The TARDIS then started appearing to the shock and amazement of the crew on board. The people who had been stuck in the mirror were also amazed by this spectacle. “Everyone get inside the blue box,” the Doctor ordered as Gwen was the first to open the famous blue doors. “That thing is far too small to fit us all in,” Helen observed. The Doctor smiled always happy to say one of his favourite and most used phrases. “It’s bigger on the inside,” the Doctor called as he grabbed Helen’s hand and ran into the TARDIS. The dozens who were in there were looking around curiously “don’t touch anything. Just stay back and allow me to take you home.” The Doctor started going around the TARDIS in his usual excited fashion. *** After the Doctor had dropped everyone off he then had just Gwen and Helen left in the TARDIS. He moved the TARDIS to go back to where Gwen was from, London. He had to do dozens off journeys for his passengers much like a taxi service. “Space man. Keep aware,” Gwen warned as the Doctor brought out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Gwen. “Now I can locate where you are. If all goes well. So instead of guessing I guess we can socialise with scones and giraffe dancing,” the Doctor chuckled as Gwen waved him away. “This box possesses a lot more than holds the eye. What does it do or is it just an illusion?” Helen pondered as she pulled a lever as the TARDIS shook. The Doctor then had one last look of Gwen and then shut the doors as the TARDIS shook again except in a more violent matter than the first shake. “Stay away from all the controls,” the Doctor ordered as he pulled several levers as the shaking stopped. Then it started again but this time it was from the outside. The Doctor ran to the TARDIS door and opened it. What he saw gave him horror. Only a few moments he had been wishing Gwen goodbye now the planet was completely dust. He checked if it was the same planet and same time and it was, Earth had been destroyed. Category:Stories featuring Time Lords